Aguas Profundas
by Karen O'Shea
Summary: Él era un hombre brillante tanto en la sala de reuniones como en el dormitorio, pero se encontró de repente con una hija y no sabía qué hacer.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola chicas, vengo con una nueva adaptación.

**Esta historia le pertenece a Joan Hohl, la historia original lleva el mismo nombre. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Aguas profundas

Joan Hohl

Argumento:

Él era un hombre brillante tanto en la sala de reuniones como en el dormitorio, pero se encontró de repente con una hija y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Capítulo Uno

—Me voy a pescar…

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Edward Cullen tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su ayudante.

—Que me voy a pescar —repitió.

—Eso pensé que habías dicho. Pero creí que te había oído mal.

Edward rió, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

—No me has oído mal, Seth, ni me has malinterpretado. He dicho que me voy a pescar y eso es, exactamente, lo que pienso hacer.

—Ni siquiera sabía que te gustara pescar —de claró, mirando a su jefe con asombro.

Edward podía comprender la confusión del hombre. No había pescado en mucho tiempo, y por si fuera poco no se había tomado unas vacaciones durante catorce años, exceptuado algún fin de semana. Seth llevaba a su lado más de siete años, lo que explicaba su sorpresa.

—Hace mucho que no lo hago —admitió—, pero me gusta. Sobre todo, la pesca en alta mar.

—Ya —murmuró—. ¿Y te marchas a climas más cálidos?

—No —sonrió.

Estaban a principios de junio, pero el tiempo era bastante fresco; en ningún caso, la situación ideal para marcharse a pescar en las frías aguas del océa no Atlántico.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué...?

—Porque hay cierto lugar del este, en el sur de Jersey, que me gustaría visitar. Un sitio que en el que no he estado en mucho tiempo.

—Comprendo —frunció el ceño—. O eso creo.

Edward sonrió. Seth seguramente se estaba pre guntando por qué no retrasaba el viaje hasta la se mana siguiente. Los meteorólogos habían dicho que subirían las temperaturas. Salir a pescar en ple na ola de frío no resultaba comprensible para mu chas personas.

Excepto para Edward, que no tenía intención algu na de tumbarse en una playa, al sol. En cualquier caso, su brusquedad dejó bien claro que no deseaba seguir con el tema:

Tengo buenas razones. Y puesto que voy a marcharme a finales de semana —añadió, en tono profesional— será mejor que arreglemos algunas cosas.

El sábado por la mañana, cuando había dejado atrás lo peor del tráfico de Filadelfia y se encontraba cruzando el puente de Benjamín Franklin, Edward se tranquilizó un poco a pesar de los motivos que lo habían empujado a tomarse sus primeras vaca ciones en catorce años, lejos de casa y del trabajo.

Estaba muy cansado. Profundamente cansado. Había decidido marcharse, entre otras cosas, por que tenía miedo de estar desperdiciando su vida.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentir miedo, ni a aceptarlo como parte integrante de su vida. Siem pre había vivido con el convencimiento de que cualquier persona inteligente podía enfrentarse a sus miedos y vencerlos, cuando lo asaltaban. Así que, a pesar de que tenía mucho trabajo, había de cidido ser fiel a su filosofía y viajar a la costa para vencer su miedo y algo más viejo y profundo que no conseguía olvidar.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó sus labios cuando pensó que la elección del lugar nada tenía que ver con la pesca.

Le gustaba pescar, o al menos estaba acostum brado a hacerlo, y desde luego tenía intención de practicar el deporte, con o sin frío. Pero su objetivo principal era distinto. Pretendía regresar al pasado, a un periodo particular de su existencia, con la esperanza de exorcizar ciertos fantasmas que lo per seguían. Había decidido que ya era hora de regre sar a Cape May, en Nueva Jersey.

Había visitado Cape May muchas veces, en su época de estudiante en el instituto y en la universi dad. Y una de sus múltiples visitas había cambiado su vida.

Edward apretó los labios. En realidad, su último viaje no se había debido a un deseo personal, sino a otras circunstancias. A regañadientes, se había visto obligado a regresar por petición de su mejor amigo, Jasper Whitlock.

En aquella época, Edward empezaba a cosechar sus primeros éxitos profesionales. No tenía tiem po para tomarse unas vacaciones y no quería per der lo conseguido por culpa de un viaje. Pero no podía negarse a la petición de su amigo. Jasper iba a casarse y quería que fuera el padrino de su boda.

Habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. Ha bían crecido juntos, jugado juntos, asistido a la misma facultad y hasta salido con las mismas chi cas. Por si fuera poco, sus padres eran buenos ami gos. Sus familias pasaban muchas navidades en Filadelfia, en la espaciosa casa de los padres de Edward, y más de un verano en la mansión victoriana de los Whitlock en Cape May. Edward guardaba recuerdos muy hermosos de aquellos días. Y obviamente, aceptó la petición de Jasper. No sólo por su amistad, sino por la perspectiva de pasar una semana en la casa de los Whitlock.

Al final estuvo dos semanas de vacaciones. Pero la segunda no la pasó en Cape May. La segunda formaba parte del pasado que había intentado olvi dar.

Al ver el letrero que indicaba la desviación se dijo que ya faltaba poco para llegar. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron. La carretera que aca baba de tomar terminaba en Cape May, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de verano de su ami go-

Conforme se acercaba, dejando atrás las desvia ciones de Ventnor, Márgate, Ocean City y The Wildwoods, los recuerdos empezaron a asaltarlo con más virulencia. Las imágenes de los buenos tiempos con sus amigos se mezclaban con las imá genes de su última visita.

Sus dedos se cerraron con tanta fuerza sobre el volante que tenía los nudillos tan blancos como la nieve. Una ligera capa de sudor se había formado en su frente y sus ojos se entrecerraron aún más cuando miró la señal que indicaba la última desvia ción. De repente sintió la necesidad de darse la vuelta, de regresar y olvidar.

Pero no podía olvidar. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas; había intentado borrar aquel capítulo de su vida. Pero resultaba imposible eli minar el acontecimiento más importante, desde un punto de vista emocional, de toda su existen cia.

Con las manos húmedas y la boca seca, Edward miró las casas que flanqueaban la calle. Su mirada se detuvo en una propiedad con una valla de hierro forjado. En cuanto vio la casa, el nombre que lo perseguía apareció en su mente.

Isabella Swan.

En aquel instante pudo oír el sonido de su dulce risa. Pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos cafés. Pudo as pirar el aroma de su perfume y de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir el sabor de sus sensuales labios.

Por desgracia, catorce años atrás no era aún una mujer. Sólo era una niña inmadura, encerrada en un cuerpo adulto.

Apretó los dientes y aparcó el vehículo. Des pués, apagó el motor y permaneció en el interior del coche, respirando lentamente para tranquilizar se un poco mientras miraba la casa que había esta do a punto de significar su destrucción.

Sin pretenderlo, recordó el día en que la había conocido, catorce años atrás.

Edward había llegado a la mansión victoriana bastante disgustado y algo irritado. No sólo había dejado mucho trabajo por hacer, sino que iba a per derse varias reuniones de negocios muy im portantes, especialmente en la situación en la que se encontraba.

La boda de Jasper no podía haberse producido en un momento más inconveniente para él. Pero con siderando su apretada agenda, ningún momento ha bría sido conveniente.

A pesar de todo había aceptado ser su padrino y pasar toda una semana en Cape May. Lo que no significaba que pensara divertirse. Es más, estaba decidido a no hacerlo cuando llegó aquel sábado de junio por la mañana, siete días antes de la boda. Sin embargo, su determinación tuvo que enfrentarse a una dura prueba en la primera persona que encon tró.

Estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, en una silla de la terraza, a la sombra del porche. Edward no pudo distinguir el color de sus ojos, pero sintió su intensa mirada mientras se acercaba a la casa.

—Tú debes ser Edward.

Edward se detuvo cuando estaba subiendo las es caleras. El suave sonido de su voz, y la convicción que denotaba, llamaron su atención.

—En efecto.

Casi se sorprendió por haber sido capaz de ha blar con tanta frialdad cuando su pulso se había acelerado sospechosamente. Y sólo por el sonido de una voz. Parecía algo ridículo, así que se tran quilizó un poco y se acercó a ella para mirarla con más atención.

—Me temo que juegas con ventaja. No sé quién eres tú —dijo, observándola.

Edward notó que tenía una hermosa cabellera de pelo castaño, con reflejos rojizos. Sus ojos cafés, de color claro, parecían chocolate. No podía com probar la longitud de sus piernas porque estaba sentada, pero eran tan hermosas como su figura. Le gustó tanto que quedó asombrado.

— ¿Asustado? —preguntó ella, arqueando las cejas de forma exquisita—. No puedo creer que tengas miedo de algo.

—Debo confesar que hay pocas cosas que me asusten, en efecto —declaró, con confianza—. Pero en este momento me siento en desventaja.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—-Porque obviamente sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé quién eres —insistió, apoyándose en una de las columnas del porche—. No tengo ni idea de cuál es tu nombre, ni de quién puedes ser.

La mujer esperó unos segundos y sonrió.

—Podría ser la dama de honor, y mejor amiga, de la novia. Me llamo Isabella Swan. Pero mis ami gos me llaman Bells, por Isabella.

—Ya veo. Pero prefiero llamarte Isabella, o me jor aún, Bella. Si no te importa, claro.

—No, no me importa en absoluto —se encogió de hombros—. Sé que tus amigos te llaman Eddie, y yo prefiero Edward.

— ¿Por qué?

Edward intentó convencerse de que sólo era simple curiosidad, pero se mentía. Por alguna razón extraña, que no alcanzaba a comprender, la respuesta le importaba bastante.

—Porque Edward encaja mejor con la ima gen que dan de ti tus amigos. Y ahora que te co nozco, sigo opinando lo mismo.

Edward tomó la respuesta por un cumplido, aun que no estuviera seguro de que fuera la intención de la mujer.

— ¿Mis amigos hablan de mí?

—Desde luego —contestó sin dudar—. Parece que te quieren mucho.

—Ya —dijo en tono de escepticismo—. Pero tú no me aprecias tanto...

—Por supuesto que sí —abrió los ojos de golpe, fingiendo admiración—. Yo diría que estoy asom brada, y muy positivamente.

Edward parpadeó al recordar la escena del pasado y regresó al presente. Por desgracia, Bella vivía en un mundo completamente inmaduro y ficticio en aquella época.

Intentó olvidar el asunto y se estremeció al ver el cartel que había en la valla de la propiedad de los Whitlock.

Se inclinó sobre la ventanilla para leerlo. Al pa recer, la mansión era, ahora, un hotel. De inmedia to se preguntó si los Whitlock habían decidido abrir un negocio, si seguían siendo los propietarios de la casa o si la habían vendido. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba años sin ponerse en con tacto con Jasper, ni con su familia. Decidido a in vestigar la situación, salió del coche.

Mientras se acercaba observó con más atención el letrero del hotel. Parecía desgastado, como si lle vara mucho tiempo allí. Frunció el ceño, abrió la puerta de la valla y se dirigió al porche. La casa daba la impresión de estar desierta. Pero subió las escaleras y llamó al timbre de todas formas.

Segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. Edward se encontró mirando el rostro de una niña de diez u once años de edad, con los ojos cafés.

— ¡Eh, mamá! —exclamó—. ¡Ven, corre! ¡Creo que tenemos un cliente!

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas me han dicho que no dan com'nmigo en facebook porque hay muchas personas con mi nombre. Bueno hay dos opciones para eso:  
1) Se van a mi perfil de y de ahí le pican al enlace que las lleva directo a mi facebook.  
2) La misma foto que tengo en este perfil es la de facebook ;)

_**Besos, K. O'Shea**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola chicas, vengo con una nueva adaptación.

**Esta historia le pertenece a Joan Hohl, la historia original lleva el mismo nombre. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Aguas profundas**

**Joan Hohl**

Argumento:

Él era un hombre brillante tanto en la sala de reuniones como en el dormitorio, pero se encontró de repente con una hija y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Edward estalló en una carcajada sin quererlo. La niña era encantadora.

—Hola —añadió la pequeña, con mirada llena de vida.

—Hola, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó con calidez.

Fuera quien fuese, rebosaba alegría. Última mente había notado que muchos niños parecían viejos, en ciertos aspectos, antes de llegar a la ado lescencia. Pero aquella criatura era refrescante. Tan concentrado estaba en ella que apenas notó la apa rición de otra persona, que se detuvo a su lado. Pero oyó, claramente, el suspiro de sorpresa.

Frunció el ceño, alzó los ojos y experimentó un asombro no menor que el asombro de la recién lle gada. La mujer lo observaba con ojos muy abiertos, incrédula. Porque era toda una mujer, madura, mu cho más atractiva que la joven de dieciocho años que había sido catorce años atrás.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó, apenas reconociendo su propia voz.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó ella, con debilidad.

Edward se preguntó si estaría tan pálido como ella. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los ojos cafés de Isabella. Parecían hipnotizados.

— ¿Os conocíais? —preguntó la niña.

La intervención de la pequeña los devolvió a la realidad.

—Sí, nos conocemos —contestó ella.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo —explicó Edward.

—Qué bien —declaró la niña, contenta—. ¿Es tás buscando una habitación?

La nueva pregunta sobresaltó tanto a Edward como a Isabella, que se apresuró a decir:

—No, yo no...

—Sí, estaba buscando una habitación, pero...

Isabella reaccionó y buscó una excusa para li brarse de la pequeña.

—Jess, cariño, creo que está sonando el reloj del horno. ¿Podrías ir a apagarlo?

—Sí, mamá —contestó la niña—. ¿Pero debo hacerlo?

—Sí.

—Bueno —murmuró, desconsolada—. Pero volveré.

Edward apenas oyó lo que decía. El descubrimien to de que la niña era, al parecer, su hija, lo había sorprendido aún más.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ofrecerte una habi tación.

—En realidad no estaba buscando ninguna habi tación —dijo, algo molesto con su tono—. Pero si estuviera buscándola... ¿Por qué ibas a negármela? Es un hotel, ¿no?

—No, bueno, sí... lo que pasa es que lo he abierto hace poco y las habitaciones no están pre paradas. No podré abrir hasta principios del vera no.

—Ya —murmuró.

Edward sabía que había mentido, como sabía que no le habría dado ninguna habitación en ningún caso.

—Pero el resto de los hoteles de la ciudad están abiertos.

—Muchas gracias, ya encontraré algo —dijo él.

—Seguro que sí —se humedeció los labios, mientras cerraba la puerta—. Adiós, Edward.

—Adiós, Isabella.

Edward sonrió y se alejó. Ya había llegado a la puerta de al valla cuando una joven voz lo llamó.

—Eh, señor... ¿se marcha? ¿A dónde va?

Edward miró hacia atrás y mencionó el nombre de un hotel bastante conocido con vistas al mar.

—Oh, pero...

La niña no terminó la frase. Su madre le mur muró algo al oído, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embar go, y antes de que saliera de la propiedad, la peque ña añadió:

— ¡Hasta luego!

—Hasta luego.

Con rostro serio, se dirigió al coche.

— ¿Por qué no ha querido quedarse? —preguntó la niña, observando a su madre—. Tenemos mu chas habitaciones. Y todas están vacías.

—Tal vez quisiera tener vistas al mar —respon dió.

—Eso no tiene sentido —protestó—. Si no quería quedarse aquí, ¿por qué llamó a la puerta? No lo comprendo.

Isabella suspiró con pesadez.

—Olvídalo, Jess, no tiene importancia.

—Pero...

—Lo único importante ahora es el desorden de la mesa del salón. ¿Por qué no vas a limpiarla?

— ¿Desorden? —preguntó, indignada—. No es ningún desorden. Es mi colección de conchas.

—Bueno, pero de momento tu colección está esparcida por todo el salón. Y te agradecería que la guardaras. Me sentiría algo incómoda si apareciera un cliente de repente.

—Oh, está bien. Pero preferiría que no te metie ras con mi colección de conchas —murmuró, mientras se alejaba.

Isabella sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció con la niña.

Edward.

Acababa de verlo allí mismo, en el porche de su casa. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría, aunque lo sabía de sobra. Iba a cumplir cuarenta años el doce de julio. Pero no lo parecía. Alto, atractivo, con una hermosa mata de pelo castaño cobrizo y ojos verdes, tan claros que parecían esmeraldas y llenos de inteligencia, no encajaba en la ima gen de un típico hombre maduro. Sin embargo, su frente y las comisuras de sus labios mostraban arrugas nuevas.

Al pensar en su boca se estremeció. Estaba aún más atractivo, e intimidaba más que catorce años atrás. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero algunas cosas no cambiaban nun ca.

Con la mirada perdida, la invadió la misma excitación que había sentido la primera vez que vio a Edward Cullen

Le cortó, literalmente, la respiración.

Un estremecimiento erizó el vello de los brazos de Isabella, que estaba sentada en el porche, a la sombra. Acababa de salir para respirar un poco de aire fresco, después de sufrir un buen rato el aire acondicionado de la mansión de los Whitlock.

Temblaba ligeramente cuando el recién llegado caminó hacia la casa. Sabía de sobra quién era. Los Whitlock, y sus amigos, no habían dejado de hablar de él desde que había llegado a la mansión, a pri mera hora de la mañana. Y por si fuera poco, te nían razón.

Tan asombrada estaba que se sorprendió al ver que era capaz de hablar.

—Tú debes ser Edward.

—En efecto.

El suave y masculino sonido de su voz intensifi có su estremecimiento.

—Me temo que juegas con ventaja.

Isabella no pensó lo mismo. Edward la miró de arriba a abajo, y su mirada encendió algo inten so y apasionado en el interior de su cuerpo. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, aunque en aquel instante no supo si eran azules, verdes, o una extraña mezcla de ambos.

Sin embargo, no le importó. Estaba demasiado concentrada en las emociones que provocaban aquellos ojos, sensaciones completamente desco nocidas para ella. De inmediato, se preguntó si no sería amor a primera vista. Pero no podía creer que algo así pudiera ocurrir tan de repente, de forma tan devastadora e inesperada. Tal vez fuera dema siado joven para distinguir entre el amor y la ilu sión del amor.

Edward dijo algo, y ella respondió, aunque sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que decía. Sólo supo que había admitido que estaba muy gratamen te sorprendida con él. Era cierto. Edward rió al oírlo, y el sonido de su risa, bastante irónica, inun dó su imaginación con sueños secretos y placeres prohibidos.

Isabella no había olvidado aquella risa. Pero en aquel momento recordó algo más importante. Jess. La ansiedad la dominó de inmediato. Debía prote ger a su hija.

—Ya está, mamá —gritó la niña, que se acerca ba por el pasillo—. Ya he guardado mis conchas. ¿Puedo ir a la playa para buscar más?

Isabella intentó tranquilizarse y sonrió. Amaba a su hija más que a su propia vida.

— ¿Has arreglado ya tu habitación? —preguntó.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hablar con na turalidad y para no abrazarla con fuerza.

—Sí. Pero ya te lo había dicho, ¿no te acuerdas?

Isabella rió.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —se encogió de hom bros—. Lo había olvidado.

—Hasta he metido los cacharros en el lavapla tos.

—Vaya. ¿Has hecho eso? ¿Y antes de comer? — preguntó, en tono de broma—. Increíble.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. Y ahora, me voy.

—Mmm...

—Está bien, ¿puedo irme?

—Sí. Ve a la playa si quieres, Jess. Pero no te metas en el agua.

—No soy tonta. ¿Por qué iba a meterme en el agua? Está muy fría...

— ¿Y qué hay de la comida?

—Comeré cuando regrese —se encogió de hombros.

Isabella miró su reloj.

—De hecho ya deberíamos haber comido. Es muy tarde.

—Pero he comido tanto en el desayuno que no tengo hambre... ¿No podríamos comer un poco más tarde?

—Bueno, vale —sonrió de nuevo—. Supongo que podré sobrevivir un rato.

Jess salió de la casa. Y su madre permaneció un buen rato en la puerta, observando la calle.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas me han dicho que no dan comnmigo en facebook porque hay muchas personas con mi nombre. Bueno hay dos opciones para eso:  
1) Se van a mi perfil de FF y de ahí le pican al enlace que las lleva directo a mi facebook.  
2) La misma foto que tengo en este perfil es la de facebook ;)

_**Besos, K. O'Shea**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola chicas, vengo con una nueva adaptación.

**Esta historia le pertenece a Joan Hohl, la historia original lleva el mismo nombre. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Aguas profundas**

**Joan Hohl**

Argumento:

Él era un hombre brillante tanto en la sala de reuniones como en el dormitorio, pero se encontró de repente con una hija y no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

Edward se encontraba ante la enorme ventana de la habitación del hotel, contemplando el revuelto mar. Por enésima vez, se preguntó cuándo se habría ca sado Isabella. Se había hecho la misma pregunta desde que la niña se dirigiera a ella llamándola «mamá». Fuera como fuese, tenía una hija. Una preciosa criatura de ojos cafés, tan bellos como los de su madre.

Se sintió enfermo y cerró los ojos al pensar que Isabella había tenido una hija con otro hombre.

Era tal su estado de abatimiento que se recrimi nó su actitud. Su relación con Isabella había finali zado trece años atrás, después de menos de un año de matrimonio. En aquella época, él no quería hi jos. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su carrera pro fesional. En cambio, Isabella los quería. Los desea ba hasta tal punto que cierto día llegó a llorar y él se enfadó por lo que consideró un gesto de inmadu rez.

En realidad, siempre perdía la paciencia con ella. Salvo en un caso: cuando hacían el amor. En tonces se llevaban perfectamente.

Una vez más, los recuerdos lo asaltaron. Pero esta vez, debilitado por lo sucedido, su resistencia se hundió como un castillo de naipes.

Edward se sintió dominado por el hechizo de Isabella en cuanto la vio allí, en la terraza de la man sión. Su visión había resultado tan impactante que se olvidó por completo de su trabajo y de sus obli gaciones. No había visto nunca unos ojos más be llos, ni unas piernas más largas y hermosas.

De inmediato deseó protegerla, poseerla, reco rrer su cuerpo. Y sintió un intenso deseo.

Durante aquella semana, Edward practicó con de dicación absoluta el arte de seducirla. Coqueteaba de forma constante, reía con ella y la quería cada vez más conforme iban estableciendo una relación más íntima. Isabella, que no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos juegos, cayó rendida en unos cuantos días.

El día de la boda amaneció cálido y soleado. Por fortuna, la iglesia tenía aire acondicionado. Edward ocupó el lugar que debía ocupar, junto a su amigo Jasper, y poco tiempo después terminó la ceremonia. La madre de la novia lloró, Alice la novia llo ró, Jasper lloró y hasta la propia Bella lloró. Al ver la, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no besar sus lá grimas.

Después de la recepción, Edward levantó la mirada por encima de su copa de champán y miró a la ri sueña y joven mujer que había decidido hacer su esposa.

Estaba bellísima con el vestido de madrina. De distintos tonos de verde, realzaba el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus senos y su esbelta figura. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, la encontró mucho más deseable y atractiva que cuando llevaba el biquini en la playa. Se excitó tanto que tuvo que echar un buen trago de champán para calmarse. Pero lo sintió de inmediato. En aquel instante, Isabella lo miró y el mensaje de sus ojos reavivó el fuego que lo dominaba. A pesar de que se encon traban a cierta distancia, pudo leer en sus labios lo que decía:

—Ven a bailar conmigo.

Dejó la copa a un lado y caminó hacia ella. Bella se arrojó a sus brazos con una sonrisa en los labios y una promesa en los ojos. Bailar tan juntos resultó toda una tortura para Edward.

— ¿Cuándo crees que podemos escapar de aquí? —preguntó él.

—Creo que aún tendremos que quedarnos un rato —contestó ella—. Recuerda que somos madri na y padrino.

Edward soltó una maldición, frustrado.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —continuó la joven.

En aquel instante, Edward decidió dejar de jugar.

—Porque quiero besarte en privado.

—Yo también quiero besarte a ti.

Aquello bastó para destrozar el sistema nervioso de Edward.

— ¿Realmente crees que nos echarán de menos si nos vamos?

— ¿Te atreverías a marcharte? —preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor.

Edward empezó a llevarla, sin dejar de bailar, ha cia el vestíbulo del viejo y prestigioso hotel.

—Por ti me atrevería a enfrentarme con el mis mísimo diablo.

Segundos más tarde, eran libres. Cogidos de la mano, y riendo, corrieron al coche. Pero en aquel momento, Edward recordó que no tenían ningún sitio para estar a solas. La mansión de los Whitlock esta ba vacía, puesto que todos se encontraban en la boda, pero no podían ir allí para hacer ciertas co sas. Así que sólo tenían dos opciones: quedarse en el coche o ir a un hotel.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradó. La pri mera le parecía demasiado juvenil. Y la segunda, demasiado sórdida para Isabella.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó ella, interrumpiendo su dilema.

—Me enfrentaría al diablo por estar contigo — suspiró—, pero no quiero ofrecerte menos de lo que mereces.

—No lo comprendo.

El sonido del claxon de un coche, que pasó frente al hotel, devolvió a la realidad a Edward.

Desorientado, miró a su alrededor. Los recuer dos eran tan frescos, tan vibrantes, que se sorpren dió al ver que no se encontraba en el aparcamiento de aquel lujoso hotel, en el día de la boda de su amigo Jasper.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. La sensación de recordar estaba resultando bastante extraña. Pero aún podía oír la voz de Isabella, diciendo:

—No lo comprendo.

Aquella frase resumía todos los problemas que habían tenido. Isabella nunca comprendía lo que significaba ser una persona adulta.

Se preguntó si habría cambiado con el paso de los años, pero el sonido de otra bocina volvió a in terrumpir sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, di ciéndose que tal vez había cometido un error al pe dir una habitación con vistas al mar, y regresó a la ventana. Había bastante tráfico. Contempló durante unos segundos el océano y después clavó la mirada en la playa. Entonces reparó en una pequeña figura.

A pesar de la distancia, reconoció a Jess. Sonrió al pensar que seguramente estaba recogiendo con chas. En su infancia, también él había dedicado muchas horas a tal ocupación. De repente, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Unos minutos más tarde cruzaba la calle y se dirigía hacia la niña, ya en la playa. La pequeña se encontraba sentada en la arena, cavando con una palita de plástico.

— ¿Buscando algún tesoro enterrado? —pregun tó Edward, que se sentó a su lado.

La niña lo miró con desconfianza. Al parecer su madre le había dicho que no hablara con extraños, sobre todo, con hombres.

—Ah, es usted, señor...

—Llámame Edward.

—Muy bien, Edward —sonrió—. No, no estoy buscando un tesoro. Estoy buscando conchas. Pero dicen que hay un tesoro enterrado por aquí, en al guna parte.

—Sí, yo también he oído la historia. Cuando era un niño, soñaba que lo encontraba mientras busca ba conchas.

— ¿Tú también buscabas conchas aquí?

—Claro, todo el tiempo. Era uno de mis pasa tiempos preferidos.

— ¿Venías muy a menudo?

—Todos los veranos. Mi familia los pasaba aquí, en Cape May, en la casa donde vives aho ra.

— ¿Conocías a los Whitlock? —preguntó, con ojos brillantes.

—Sí. Jasper Whitlock y yo crecimos juntos.

— ¡El tío Jasper!

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Jasper es tu tío? —preguntó, intentando en contrar la conexión familiar.

—No, no es mi verdadero tío. Pero me gusta llamarlo así.

—Oh, entiendo.

Entonces recordó que la esposa de Jasper, Alice, había sido la mejor amiga de Isabella.

— ¿Encontrabas conchas muy grandes?

—Oh, sí, mucho —contestó, preguntándose de repente dónde habría terminado su colección—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí. Mi madre siempre insiste en que las lim pie.

—La mía decía o mismo.

—A veces las pinto.

—Yo también lo hacía —sonrió.

Edward recordó las horas que pasaba jugando con Jasper y con sus dos hermanas en la playa.

— ¿Y qué más hacías cuando venías aquí?

—Lo normal. Jugar en la playa, intentar hacer surf... pero no éramos muy buenos.

—Las olas no soy muy grandes aquí.

—Cierto. Cuando no estábamos en la playa, nos íbamos en bicicleta al cabo, para buscar diamantes. Pero no encontrábamos ninguno.

—Ni yo —rió Jess—. Pero buscar es muy di vertido. Más que encontrarlos.

Edward pensó que era una chica muy inteli gente.

—De todas formas, también pescábamos.

— ¿A ti también te gusta pescar?

—Bueno, hace mucho que no lo hago, pero me encantaba —contestó, bastante sorprendido por las cosas que tenían en común—. ¿Y a ti?

—Desde luego —contestó con entusiasmo—. Pero a mi madre no le gusta.

— ¿Y a tu padre?

—No tengo padre —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara.

—Ya veo —murmuró Edward—. Lo siento mucho.

—Murió —suspiró la niña—, cuando yo era pe queña. No lo recuerdo, pero sé cómo era. Mamá amplio una fotografía suya y la enmarco. La tengo en la mesa de mi dormitorio.

—Así que estás sola con tu madre.

Se sentía bastante derrotado, pero intentó disi mularlo. Al fin y al cabo no podía esperar que Isabella no hubiera estado con otro hombre durante catorce años.

—Sí, pero no importa. Mamá es maravillosa y nos llevamos muy bien.

—Me alegro —sonrió.

En aquel momento notó que la actitud de la niña había cambiado. Ahora fruncía el ceño como si es tuviera preocupada con algo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Bueno...

—Venga, dilo.

—Me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo te que darías —murmuró—. Me refiero a quedarte aquí, en Cape May.

Algo intrigado, contestó:

—Una semana o algo así. ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que no querrías ir a pescar conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, dubitativa.

Edward sonrió y le dio una palmadita.

—Pues supones mal.

— ¿Quieres decir que irás conmigo?

—Claro.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó, llena de júbilo—. ¿Quie res ayudarme a buscar conchas? Bueno, no me re fiero ahora... algún día, cuando no vayas tan bien vestido.

Edward estalló en una carcajada.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana?

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—-Por supuesto que sí. A menos que llueva, claro.

—Oh, claro. Pero esta mañana dijeron en el par te meteorológico que el tiempo va a mejorar. No lloverá.

—En tal caso, considéralo hecho. Pero... ¿no se opondrá tu madre?

Jess se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué? No es como si no te conociera.

—No, claro —dijo, ausente.

—Oh, vaya, mi madre... ¿Tienes hora?

Edward miró su reloj de oro.

—Son las dos y diez —contestó—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque se suponía que ya tendría que estar en casa. Me voy corriendo. ¿A qué hora nos vemos mañana?

— ¿A qué hora sueles desayunar?

—Hacia las ocho.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece a las ocho y medía o a las nueve?

—Mejor a las nueve —sonrió—. Cuando hago algo malo, como llegar tarde, lavo los platos.

—Bien pensado —dijo, en tono de conspira ción—. Nos veremos mañana.

La niña salió corriendo, pero se detuvo y regre só casi de inmediato.

— ¿No te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche?

El instinto le dijo que debía rechazar la oferta, pero la expresión de la niña, que obviamente lo deseaba, debilitó sus defensas. Además, había algo en ella que lo asombraba bastante. Algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención, con indepen dencia de que fuera hija de Isabella. Algo que no encajaba.

En cualquier caso, no podía negarse. Así que sonrió y contestó:

—Me encantaría.

— ¡Magnífico! Entonces, me voy.

— ¡Espera, espera, Jess! No me has dicho a qué hora tengo que estar...

— ¡Oh, es verdad! Bueno, podrías venir hacia las seis. ¿Te parece bien?

—Las seis está bien —aseguró—. Y ahora será mejor que te vayas o tendrás problemas con tu ma dre.

—Es cierto, ya me voy.

La niña se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se alejó.

Edward la observó hasta que se perdió de vista, in tentando comprender la extraña complicidad que lo unía a ella. Fuera como fuese, tuvo la impresión de que había tomado una decisión bastante apresurada al aceptar aquella invitación.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas me han dicho que no dan comnmigo en facebook porque hay muchas personas con mi nombre. Bueno hay dos opciones para eso:  
1) Se van a mi perfil de FF y de ahí le pican al enlace que las lleva directo a mi facebook.  
2) La misma foto que tengo en este perfil es la de facebook ;)

_**Besos, K. O'Shea**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola chicas, vengo con una nueva adaptación.

**Esta historia le pertenece a Joan Hohl, la historia original lleva el mismo nombre. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Aguas profundas**

**Joan Hohl**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Isabella perdió el sentido del tiempo en cuanto su hija salió de la casa.

A principios de primavera la había embargado la súbita e inexplicable necesidad de reparar algu nas cañerías, y ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que pudiera reabrir el hotel, más tarde de lo previsto. La mayor parte de los establecimientos hoteleros de la ciudad estaban llenos, y no dudaba que tendría bastantes clientes cuando abriera por fin. Repasó mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer y se recriminó su actitud por proteger demasiado a su hija. La niña estaría perfectamente a salvo en la playa, así que empezó a trabajar.

Era un trabajo bastante rutinario, que no exigía una atención excesiva, así que dejó vagar su imagi nación. Por desgracia para su tranquilidad, sólo sir vió para que recordara el pasado, para que regresa ra a una noche increíble, catorce años atrás.

Tras una corta semana de estar a su lado, Isabella estaba absolutamente encantada con Edward Cullen

Era la personificación de todas sus fantasías. El hombre ideal. Atractivo, con confianza, con carác ter y con gran sentido del humor. Hasta había ob servado, el día de la boda, lo carismático que podía llegar a ser. Durante toda la ceremonia había man tenido la frialdad y había demostrado grandes dotes como organizador. Gracias a él, todo había transcu rrido sin problemas. Durante el baile, había desea do que bailara con ella. Y lo había conseguido. Bailar con Edward resultó algo maravilloso. Po día sentir su duro y cálido cuerpo, oír su masculina voz y sentir su suave aliento. Toda una tortura que la empujaba a desear más aún, a desearlo todo.

Minutos más tarde, Edward murmuró ciertas palabras, llenas de promesas. Dijo que habría sido capaz de enfrentarse al diablo por ella y preguntó:

— ¿De verdad crees que nos echarán de menos si nos vamos?

La perspectiva de encontrarse a solas con él la excitó y la asustó al tiempo. Pero en la lucha entre su inseguridad y su deseo, ganó este último. Poco a poco fueron acercándose a la salida del hotel y mi nutos más tarde salieron del establecimiento, cogi dos de la mano, en dirección al aparcamiento.

Sólo entonces, notó que Edward fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó, inquieta.

—Me enfrentaría al diablo por estar contigo, pero no puedo ofrecerte menos de lo que mereces.

Isabella no entendió lo que quería decir.

—No lo comprendo —admitió.

—No sé a dónde podemos ir para estar a solas —explicó, impaciente—. No quiero insultarte lle vándote a un hotel, y ni siquiera quiero considerar la posibilidad de hacer el amor en el asiento trasero del coche, como si fuéramos unos quinceañeros.

Encantada por su confesión, y excitada ante el hecho de que quisiera hacer el amor con ella, Isabella se limitó a decir:

—No me importaría.

Edward sonrió.

—Oh, Bella —murmuró, besando sus de dos—. Tu confianza me hace sentir el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Pero si aceptara tu oferta me sentiría el más bajo de todos. Tal vez mañana, o in cluso antes. Me sentiría el más despreciable de los hombres por haberme aprovechado de ti.

—Pero... —intentó protestar.

—No, no digas nada —la interrumpió—. Tene mos que casarnos.

— ¡Casarnos! —exclamó, estupefacta.

—Sí —dijo, con voz firme, mientras la miraba a los ojos—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí, claro que sí —contestó, dominada por la alegría—. ¿Cuándo?

—Tan pronto como sea legalmente posible — respondió, mientras abría la puerta de su vehículo para que pudiera entrar-— Venga, vámonos.

Isabella se sentó en el interior del coche y lo observó cuando se acomodó tras el volante.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Á la mansión de los Whitlock —contestó él—. A hacer las maletas.

— ¿A hacer las maletas? —-preguntó ella, inten tando pensar con claridad—. ¿Pero a dónde ire mos?

—A Maryland. Creo que todo el mundo va allí cuando quiere fugarse.

— ¿Es que nos estamos fugando?

—Sí, si tú quieres —sonrió—. ¿Quieres?

—Desde luego que sí —contestó, con manos temblorosas—. Pero... ¿estás seguro de que es lo que deseas?

Edward detuvo el vehículo frente a la man sión de los Whitlock. Apagó el motor y se volvió hacia ella con ojos brillantes.

—Bella, estoy completamente seguro —res pondió, mientras se acercaba para acariciar su me jilla—. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Isabella regresó del pasado, sobresaltada por sus propias lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Parpadeó un poco para ver mejor y se sorprendió al com probar que estaba sentada en la cama que había en una de las habitaciones que pretendía arre glar.

«Para siempre».

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras bastó para que suspirara.

Por desgracia para ella, no fue algo para siem pre. De hecho, su relación terminó antes de que transcurriera un año.

En realidad, su matrimonio fracasó poco tiempo después de que se casaran. Edward lo mató, con su actitud negligente, con su falta de cuidados. Sin tió cierto resentimiento al recordarlo y se levantó. Su repentina aparición despertaba en ella el rencor y el dolor del pasado, de unos recuerdos que había intentado olvidar, del miedo a que descubriera algo que había mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo.

Empujada por su irritación, tomó el plumero y empezó a limpiar los muebles. Entonces pasó ante el reloj de pared y vio la hora que era. Más de las dos. Automáticamente pensó que estaría estropea do, pero no fue así. Funcionaba.

Se extrañó bastante. Jess había prometido que llegaría a la una y media. Como cualquier otra ma dre, tuvo miedo. Pensó que podía haberle ocurrido algo malo. Pero en aquel mismo instante, apareció.

—Ya estoy en casa, mamá —dijo la niña, desde el vestíbulo—. Siento llegar tarde. No me di cuenta de la hora que era.

El miedo de Isabella se transformó en impa ciencia. Apretó el plumero con fuerza y bajó al vestíbulo con rapidez. Pero su hija no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Jessica —la llamó con brusquedad—. ¿Dón de estás?

—Estoy aquí —contestó desde la puerta de la cocina—. Y estoy perfectamente bien —añadió, notando su enfado.

—Estoy muy enfadada contigo, Jess —dijo con firmeza—. Sabes muy bien que has hecho algo malo. Eres una niña muy bonita, y con las cosas que pasan hoy en día sabes que me preocupo mu cho por ti.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Olvidé el reloj y...

—Pero tuviste que darte cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—Sí, me habría dado cuenta de no haber sido porque...

—Ya, porque estabas demasiado ocupada buscando conchas —la interrumpió, con cierta indul gencia.

—No, no fue por eso. Perdí la noción del tiem po porque estaba charlando.

— ¿Charlando? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Fuiste a ver a alguna de tus amigas?

—No —sonrió—. Estuve hablando con Edward.

El pánico dominó a Isabella, y durante unos se gundos se quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Con Edward?

—Sí, con el hombre que estuvo aquí esta maña na. Con el hombre que tú llamas «Eddie».

La niña sabía de sobra que su madre le prohibía que tuteara a las personas mayores, así que se apre suró a añadir:

—No sé como se apellida, pero dijo que podía llamarle Edward.

—Ya veo —dijo, intentando sonreír.

—Espero que no te importe, mamá —dijo la niña, insegura.

— ¿Que no me importe? ¿A qué te refieres aho ra, Jess?

Isabella tuvo la extraña sensación de que no le iba a gustar nada lo que tenía que decir.

En cualquier caso, la niña tardó aún unos segun dos en responder.

—Lo invité a cenar en casa esta noche.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas me han dicho que no dan comnmigo en facebook porque hay muchas personas con mi nombre. Bueno hay dos opciones para eso:  
1) Se van a mi perfil de FF y de ahí le pican al enlace que las lleva directo a mi facebook.  
2) La misma foto que tengo en este perfil es la de facebook ;)

_**Besos, K. O'Shea**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola chicas, vengo con una nueva adaptación.

**Esta historia le pertenece a Joan Hohl, la historia original lleva el mismo nombre. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Aguas profundas**

**Joan Hohl**

**Capítulo Cinco**

— ¿A cenar? —preguntó, asombrada.

—Sí, a cenar —contestó, con ojos suplicantes—. ¿No te parece bien?

—Pero si apenas lo conoces...

—Pero es encantador, mamá. Hablamos un buen rato en la playa.

— ¿Estaba en la playa? —preguntó, incrédula.

La idea de que Edward se encontrara en la playa no encajaba con la idea que tenía de él. Salvo du rante la primera semana de su relación, cuando pre tendía seducirla.

—Sí. Ni siquiera le importó mancharse de arena los pantalones y los zapatos. Me dijo que él tam bién coleccionaba conchas cuando era un niño.

— ¿De verdad? —arqueó las cejas.

No se lo había contado nunca.

—De verdad. Y no sólo eso. Dice que le gusta pescar.

— ¿No es una broma? —murmuró.

Al parecer, había muchas cosas que Edward no se había molestado en decirle.

—No te importa que venga a cenar, ¿verdad?

A Isabella le importaba muchísimo. Había circunstancias sobre la paternidad de la niña que ni su hija ni Edward conocían. Y Eddie podía significar un gran peligro en muchos sentidos. Podía herirla, y sabiendo cómo pensaba, aún cree ría que tenía motivos para hacerlo. No podía en frentarse a la perspectiva de tenerlo en su casa, de que pasara tiempo con Jess o de que llegar a descubrir la verdad si se acercaba demasiado a ella.

No podía permitírselo porque en el fondo aún lo amaba.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó la niña.

—Jess, yo...

Isabella no podía encontrar una sola excusa para evitar que Edward cenara aquella noche con ellas. Jess ya lo había invitado, y ahora no po día negarse.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay ningún problema —dijo al fin—. Pero no pensaba hacer nada parti cularmente interesante para cenar. Iba a hacer ju días, chuletas y tal vez una ensalada.

—Estoy segura de que a Edward le gustará. A mí me parece muy bien.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar las emociones que la dominaban, y sobre todo, para que la niña no notara su inquietud. Necesitaba estar a solas unos minutos, así que dijo:

—Si tenemos invitados, será mejor que compre mos algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no vas a la tienda, por favor? No tenemos nada de postre.

—De acuerdo —contestó, encantada—. ¿Puedo elegir el postre que quiera? ¿Una tarta de chocolate y queso, tal vez?

—Sí, claro que sí —sonrió.

La tarta de chocolate y queso era la favorita de su hija.

Cuando se marchó, se preguntó cómo podría so brevivir a aquella velada y se estremeció al pensar en ello. No sabía de qué podía hablar con Edward. No le resultaba fácil hablar con los hombres, y mucho menos con aquel hombre. Sería como atra vesar un campo minado. Un solo paso en falso y toda su plácida existencia saltaría hecha añicos. El instinto, y su pasada experiencia, le decían que si Edward llegaba a saber lo que había hecho se enfadaría muchísimo. Y con razón.

Se sentía derrotada. Miró a su alrededor, como buscando una forma de escapar. Pero no encontró nada. Sólo descubrió que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y que debía limpiarla un poco antes de que llegara su invitado. Así que se puso manos a la obra, decidida a dejar la casa en perfecto estado an tes de que se presentara.

Edward habría apostado cualquier cosa a que a Isabella no le agradaba nada la perspectiva de re cibirlo en su casa, y mucho menos para cenar.

Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño mien tras se afeitaba y se arrepintió de haber aceptado la invitación de la niña. Pero Jess era tan encantadora que no había sido capaz de negarse.

Con todo, no podía olvidar el gesto de desagra do que había observado en Isabella aquella mañana, cuando apareció en la puerta de la antigua man sión de los Whitlock.

Ya afeitado, se metió en la ducha y se relajó un poco con el agua caliente, aunque sin dejar de pen sar.

Ni siquiera sabían qué decirse el uno al otro cuando estaban casados, y no se le ocurría de qué podrían hablar ahora. Ella dirigía un hotel y él ha bía alcanzado el puesto de presidente de su empre sa. No tenían muchas cosas en común. Nunca ha bían tenido gran cosa en común, salvo en el perímetro del dormitorio, en el que siempre se ha bían comunicado bastante bien.

Al recordar su vida sexual se estremeció, excita do.

Suspiró, cerró el grifo del agua y salió de la du cha. El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vaho. Se secó y se preguntó acerca de la posibilidad de lle var algún regalo, tal vez un ramo de flores.

Entonces pensó que no le había regalado nunca flores cuando estaban casados y arrojó la toalla a un lado. Salió del servicio, enumerando mental mente todas las cosas que no había hecho. No le había regalado flores. No la había llevado de com pras. No habían pasado ningunas vacaciones jun tos. La lista era bastante larga. No en vano, siempre había estado demasiado ocupado con su carrera como para prestarle atención después de que se ca saran.

Allí, desnudo, se enfrentó por primera vez al descubrimiento de su propia y terrible arrogancia. Se había comportado como un canalla y no podía culparla ahora por su actitud.

Miró el teléfono y estuvo a punto de llamar para excusarse. Pero no lo hizo. La imagen de Jess se lo impidió. Era una niña tan maravillosa que no podía decepcionarla de aquel modo. A no ser que suce diera una catástrofe natural, no tendría más reme dio que presentarse en la mansión a las seis en pun to. Actuar como el invitado perfecto para Jess no iba a resultar fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo costara lo que costara.

Mientras caminaba hacia el armario, sonrió con ironía al pensar que si aquella situación no lo mata ba, lo mataría Isabella.

Una hora más tarde estaba llamando a su puerta.

Se sentía bastante ridículo. En una mano llevaba un ramo de margaritas; y en la otra, un cubo y una pala de plástico para Jess, de colores brillantes.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas me han dicho que no dan comnmigo en facebook porque hay muchas personas con mi nombre. Bueno hay dos opciones para eso:  
1) Se van a mi perfil de FF y de ahí le pican al enlace que las lleva directo a mi facebook.  
2) La misma foto que tengo en este perfil es la de facebook ;)

_**Besos, K. O'Shea**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola chicas, vengo con una nueva adaptación.

**Esta historia le pertenece a Joan Hohl, la historia original lleva el mismo nombre. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Aguas profundas**

**Joan Hohl**

**Capítulo Seis**

— ¡Ya ha llegado!

—Ya lo veo —dijo Isabella, con frialdad.

Por fortuna, la niña no notó su extraño tono de voz. Había salido disparada, como una exhalación, hacia la puerta.

—Hola, Edward.

Isabella oyó como saludaba al recién llegado mientras salía de la cocina, para seguir a su hija al vestíbulo. Estaba en el pasillo cuando oyó que su hija decía, sorprendida:

— ¿Es para mí? Gracias...

Isabella pensó que tal vez había llevado un re galo para Jess. No podía creer que Edward Cullen fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Era otro detalle que tampoco encajaba con la imagen que tenía de él. Durante su matrimonio no le había regalado nada, ni había observado que regalara nada a nadie.

—Mamá, mira lo que me ha traído —dijo la niña—. Es para mí, para que busque conchas en la playa. ¿No te parece precioso?

—Sí, y de colores bastante alegres, diría yo — sonrió.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo Edward—. Estas flores son para ti. Imaginé que preferirías un ramo de flo res a un cubo y una pala.

—Vaya... Muchas gracias, son muy bonitas — acertó a decir, confusa—. Bueno, pasa... Jess, en treten a Edward mientras pongo las flores en agua.

—Claro —dijo la niña, sonriendo.

Isabella se dirigió a la cocina, estremecida aún por el efecto que había producido en ella la sonrisa de Edward. Se apoyó en la pila para recobrar el aliento. Creía que después de todos los años trans curridos aquella sonrisa habría perdido su poder, pero no era así.

Respiró profundamente, sacó un jarrón y lo lle nó de agua. De paso se mojó las muñecas para re frescarse un poco. Tenía mucho calor.

En aquel instante apareció su hija. La asustó tanto que a punto estuvo de soltar el jarrón.

—Mamá, Edward pregunta que si puede ayudar con la cena. Dice que es muy bueno haciendo chu letas.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y vio que su invitado también se encontraba en la cocina. No podía cre erlo. Primero le regalaba un ramo de margaritas y ahora decía que quería ayudarla a preparar la cena.

Frunció el ceño, y él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— ¿Es cierto que eres un buen cocinero?

Como Jess estaba cerca, hizo un esfuerzo para no recordarle que durante su matrimonio ni siquiera sabía cómo cocer un huevo. Y, desde luego, no se había ofrecido nunca a cocinar, ni a compartir las tareas de la casa.

—Es cierto —contestó—. Cuando se vive solo no se tiene más remedio que aprender. Hace años que me cansé de salir todos los días a comer en res taurantes. Así que aprendí a cocinar.

—Increíble.

— ¿Vives solo? —Preguntó la niña—. ¿No estás casado, ni nada?

—No, no estoy casado, ni vivo con nadie — contestó Edward, mirando a Isabella.

—Vivir solo debe ser muy aburrido.

Isabella pensó que no podía serlo cuando uno estaba casado con su trabajo. Pero no dijo nada.

—Sí, a veces es aburrido. Y solitario.

— ¿No tienes ninguna novia? ¿No sales con na die?

— ¡Jess! —Protestó su madre—. Eso no es asun to tuyo.

Edward rió.

—No me importan las preguntas —dijo, mi rando a la niña—. Sí, tengo amigas y salgo de vez en cuando con alguna. ¿Y tú? ¿Sales con al guien?

Aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a Jess, Isabella supo que en realidad iba dirigida a ella. No estaba dispuesta a confesar que no salía con nadie. Pero a su hija no le importó contestar.

—Aún no salgo con nadie. Y mi madre no quie re que salga con nadie de todas formas porque dice que soy demasiado pequeña.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Trece —contestó—. Pero supongo que no me importa salir con nadie. Al fin y al cabo, mi madre tampoco lo hace nunca.

—Jess...

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó Edward, mirándola—. ¿De verdad?

Isabella se sintió aliviada y molesta. Aliviada, porque la confesión de su hija había impedido que pensara demasiado en los años que tenía; y molesta, porque había descubierto que no salía con nadie. Sin embargo, no tenía más opción que contestar. Y no podía mentir. Su hija estaba pre sente.

—No, nunca —confesó a regañadientes.

-— ¿Por qué?

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y se dijo que Edward siempre había sido muy persis tente. Había hecho todo lo posible para casarse con ella de inmediato y para que hicieran el amor con idéntica celeridad.

La idea de estar en la cama con él, de compartir el mismo lecho, la estremeció. Su pulso se aceleró al tiempo que notaba cierto calor en las mejillas.

Tuvo que esforzarse para mantener su mirada, pero consiguió mantener un aire de fingida indife rencia a pesar de que aún reaccionaba físicamente ante él, a pesar de que aún lo deseaba.

—Soy madre soltera, y me tomo muy en serio la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi hija —explicó—; No me gustaría tener que dejarla con una niñera.

—Comprendo —dijo Edward con ironía.

Jess rió y Edward sonrió. En cuanto a Isabella, se ruborizó.

—Bueno, tengo bastante hambre —dijo él—. ¿Qué os parece si preparamos la cena? Isabella se sintió bastante agradecida por el cambio de conversación.

—Sí, claro —contestó—. Jess, saca lo necesario del frigorífico para hacer una ensalada mientras yo me encargo de lo demás.

Edward la tomó del brazo cuando pasó a su lado y la obligó a detenerse. El contacto físico despertó en ella un sinfín de emociones. Sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir, lo miró.

—Yo me encargaré de la barbacoa.

La suavidad de su voz, el brillo de sus ojos y el cálido contacto de sus dedos tuvieron el impacto en ella de una caricia. Se sentía impotente, dominada por sus propias sensaciones. No pudo hacer nada salvo mostrarse de acuerdo.

—Muy bien —se humedeció los labios—. Iré a sacar las chuletas.

—Perfecto —dijo él, apartándose.

Edward salió de la habitación. Jess se dirigió a su madre y preguntó:

— ¿No es genial? Creo que me he enamorado.

Isabella pensó que ella seguía enamorada, pero se guardó sus pensamientos y sonrió.

— ¿No te parece algo mayor para ti?

—Sólo era una broma —sonrió la niña con afecto.

Su madre abrió el frigorífico para sacar las chuletas en el preciso instante en que reaparecía Edward. Notó que pasaba algo raro y pregun tó:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están malas las chuletas?

Jess estalló en una carcajada.

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Isabella dijo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

—No, no, la carne está bien. Manteníamos una conversación de mujeres.

—Ya veo —murmuró Edward, mirándolas a las dos—. ¿Y los hombres estamos excluidos?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó la niña—. Si no, no sería una conversación de mujeres.

Isabella rió ante la aplastante lógica de su hija.

—Bueno, bueno, ya veo que estoy en minoría —Edward levantó los brazos, en señal de rendición—. Cerraré la boca y me dedicaré a lo mío, es decir, a las chuletas. ¿Las queréis con cebolla?

Aquella noche, y mucho más tarde, Isabella pensó que la velada había resultado sorprendente mente encantadora a pesar de los peligros que im plicaba.

Ya en la cama, cansada pero incapaz de dor mir, se dedicó a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Edward había estado maravilloso, y no sólo como invitado, sino colaborando en la preparación de la cena. Hizo las chuletas, que estaban realmente buenas, y después de cenar se encargó de que Jess lo pasara bien y ayudó a retirarlo todo. No podía creerlo. En cierto sentido, su actitud la in quietó aún más.

Resultaba increíble que fuera el mismo Edward Cullen que no la ayudó nunca durante sus me ses de matrimonio. El mismo hombre que apenas notaba el estado en que se encontraba la casa que compraron después de casarse, la casa que insistió en que se quedara cuando se divorciaron. Ahora, sin embargo, era un hombre muy distinto. Hasta había llegado a comparar sus habilidades en el hotel con las habilidades de los profesionales que tra bajaban en su empresa.

No obstante, recordaba demasiado bien las dis cusiones que habían mantenido en el pasado. La si tuación se había ido deteriorando poco a poco hasta que Isabella perdió los estribos y lo acusó de todo tipo de cosas, entre lágrimas. Entre otras, de tener una amante. Pero no una amante viva, no una mu jer, sino algo material: su profesión, la ambición de alcanzar el éxito a toda costa.

Con el paso de los años había llegado a com prender que se había comportado de forma inma dura. Pero resultaba comprensible. Era muy joven, y aún se aferraba al héroe que veía en Edward. Ahora, en cambio, comprendía que las personas no eran héroes. De todas formas, un hombre perfecto no habría elegido a una chica de dieciocho años para compartir su vida.

Isabella ya no era una niña llena de ilusiones vanas. Era una mujer adulta y realista. Había cam biado, y se preguntó si Edward también lo habría he cho.

El Edward que había conocido no la ayudaba nunca con nada. Pero aquella noche, no había du dado en hacerlo.

El Edward que había conocido no le había re galado ni un ramo de flores. Pero aquella noche, lo había hecho.

Una vez más, intentando encontrar respuestas, revivió todo lo sucedido durante la cena.

Cuando limpiaron la cocina, Edward retó a Isabella y a su hija a que jugaran una partida al Monopoly, y las dejó en bancarrota en poco tiempo.

Desde luego, se había comportado como un in vitado perfecto. Bromeando con Jess y consiguien do que ella misma se divirtiera. Su hija estaba tan encantada con Edward que ni siquiera protestó demasiado cuando salió a colación el asunto del domingo por la mañana.

Edward había comentado, sin querer, que tenían intención de ir a buscar conchas al día siguiente. La velada estaba terminando, para alivio de Isabella, y estaban guardando las fichas del juego cuando Edward comentó, con inocencia:

—Bueno, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. ¿Verdad, Jess?

—Sí —contestó la niña.

— ¿Mañana? —Preguntó Isabella, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué pasa mañana?

—Vamos a ir a buscar conchas —contestó la niña—. Edward y yo, claro.

—Edward y tú —dijo su madre—. No, de eso nada. Mañana por la mañana no vas a ir a buscar conchas, jovencita. Tienes que hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿No puedo dejarlas para otro día?

Isabella estaba a punto de insistir cuando Edward habló.

—Espera un momento, Jess. No habías dicho que te hubieras comprometido con tu madre para hacer otras cosas.

—Lo siento —suspiró Jess, bajando la cabeza, arrepentida—. Estaba tan contenta ante la pers pectiva que me olvidé de que mañana era domin go.

—Pues lo es —dijo Isabella.

—Podemos ir después, cuando hayas terminado lo que tengas que hacer —declaró Edward.

—Después de comer —dijo su madre, recobran do su autoridad.

—Sí, después de comer —dijo Edward.

— ¿Puede venir Edward a comer? —preguntó la niña.

La petición de Jess colocó en una difícil posi ción a su madre. Quería contestar negativamente, pero no podía negárselo teniendo en cuenta que iban a salir a buscar conchas. Así que suspiró y dijo:

—Por supuesto que sí. A no ser, claro, que ten ga otros planes...

—No, no tengo otros planes —dijo Edward, son riente—. Hace años que no disfruto de una comida casera en domingo. Y me encantaría aceptar tu in vitación. Muchas gracias.

Para cuando Edward se despidió, Jess parecía estar completamente hechizada por él.

Isabella lo comprendía perfectamente. A fin de cuentas ella misma había caído bajo su hechizo ca torce años atrás, en cuanto lo vio. Pero no era nece sario retroceder en el tiempo. Al pensar en la vela da, se estremecía. Intentaba defenderse contra sus propios sentimientos diciéndose que sólo era una simple cuestión de necesidades físicas, de química.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, intentando tranqui lizarse. Sin embargo, no podía engañarse. En el de seo que sentía, en el vacío que notaba en lo más profundo de su ser, había algo más. Era un vacío que sólo Edward podía llenar.

Un montón de recuerdos la asaltaron. Recuer dos llenos de sensualidad. Isabella se estremeció al pensar en sus besos, en su lengua, en sus manos. Por un momento, hasta fue capaz de sentir, literal mente, su musculoso cuerpo, siempre exigiendo todo lo que pudiera dar. Experimentó de nuevo la libertad que había sentido en aquella época. La li bertad que suponía romper todas sus inhibiciones entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cálida piel o juguete ando con su boca.

Un suave gemido de necesidad rompió el silen cio de la noche de verano. Quiso negar lo que sen tía, pero fue incapaz. Sabía de sobra que no podía hacer nada para acallar aquella voz interior.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas me han dicho que no dan comnmigo en facebook porque hay muchas personas con mi nombre. Bueno hay dos opciones para eso:  
1) Se van a mi perfil de FF y de ahí le pican al enlace que las lleva directo a mi facebook.  
2) La misma foto que tengo en este perfil es la de facebook ;)

_**Besos, K. O'Shea**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola chicas, vengo con una nueva adaptación.

**Esta historia le pertenece a Joan Hohl, la historia original lleva el mismo nombre. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Aguas profundas**

**Joan Hohl**

**Capítulo Siete**

Edward no podía dormir.

Gruñendo, se apartó las sábanas revueltas y se levantó de la cama. Se puso a mirar por la ventana, contemplando el mar iluminado por la luna.

Isabella seguía siendo tan bella y excitante como catorce años atrás.

No. Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora era más bella, más excitante.

Se preguntó si seguiría considerándolo un escla vo de la ambición. Era probable. Y no le extrañaba. A fin de cuentas, era la cruda verdad.

Por lo menos, enmendó, había seguido en pos de su carrera hasta que se encontró cara a cara con una niña pecosa.

La hija de Isabella.

Frunció el ceño, asaltado por el recuerdo, dema siado vivo, de Isabella pidiéndole que le diera un hijo. Le encantaban los niños, y le había dicho que le encantaría tener por lo menos tres. Él se había negado, alegando que debían tener cierto tiempo para ellos solos antes de tener una familia. En reali dad, estaba convencido de que Isabella era dema siado joven para asumir la responsabilidad de la maternidad. Aunque tal vez lo único que quería era la libertad necesaria para perseguir sus ambiciones.

Con la verdad de su propio egoísmo en el cere bro, Edward no tenía más remedio que reconocer que se había equivocado en muchos aspectos, pero so bre todo al pensar que Isabella era demasiado jo ven para ser una buena madre.

El hecho de tener la hija la había cambiado. No sólo por dentro; también había contribuido a redon dear sus formas.

Su cuerpo se excitó con el recuerdo de las deli cias pasadas.

La deseaba, con más avidez que la que había experimentado catorce años atrás.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, negando los pensa mientos que asaltaban su mente.

Pero tenía las defensas bajas, y tuvo que reco nocer que además de desear físicamente a Isabella quería estar con ella, cuidándola y amándola sin descanso.

Estaba seguro de que tenía serios problemas.

Recordó la primera vez que la había cortejado. Isabella era una joven con mucha imaginación, con los ojos llenos de fantasías.

Pero aquellos días habían pasado para siempre.

En el intervalo había aceptado a otro hombre en su vida.

Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandí bula. Por estúpido y poco realista que supiera que resultaba, se sentía profundamente traicionado al pensar en Isabella con otro hombre que no fuera él.

Recordaba vividamente las noches que había pasado junto a ella, la alegría que había experimen tado mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban, cele brando la explosión física de su amor.

Imaginó a Isabella haciendo lo mismo, entre gándose plenamente, con otro hombre.

Sabía que su reacción no tenía sentido. Desde luego, él no se había mantenido célibe, aunque tampoco había sentido por ninguna mujer lo que había llegado a sentir con ella, y había sido incapaz de buscar compañía femenina hasta que transcurrió más de un año desde la partida de Isabella.

Pero al final había estado con otras mujeres. Había mantenido breves relaciones en las que ha bía dejado claro desde el principio que no quería ataduras.

No podía desear que Isabella no hubiera tenido amantes. No tenía derecho.

Aun así, la protesta vibraba en su cabeza. Se de cía, contra toda lógica, que era suya. Que siempre había sido suya.

Cerró los puños, luchando contra la verdad.

Porque la demostración de que Isabella había estado con otro hombre vivía y respiraba en la for ma de la hija que ella y otro hombre, sin nombre ni rostro, habían creado.

Jess.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al pensar en la niña.

Jess, con sus ojos marrones llenos de vida, su per sonalidad explosiva, su rostro lleno de pecas y su sensibilidad, impropia de una joven de trece años.

Trece años.

Frunció el ceño, reparando por primera vez en la edad de la muchacha.

Jess decía que tenía trece años, y su madre no lo negaba.

Edward sintió una extraña sensación en el estóma go. Se quedó mirando, con la mente en blanco, el camino de luz de luna trazado sobre el mar ondu lante.

Cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar recuperó el pensamiento, con suficiente fuerza para destro zar su mundo cuidadosamente organizado y plane ado.

Hacía catorce años que Isabella y él se habían lanzado al matrimonio de cabeza. Y ahora hacía algo más de trece años que se habían divorciado.

Su cerebro giraba a toda velocidad.

Había dos posibilidades. Que Isabella le hubie ra sido infiel con el padre de Jess antes del divor cio, o que...

Parpadeó, atónito.

Si Isabella no le había sido infiel, él era el padre de Jess.

Se quedó inmóvil durante varios segundos. No podía respirar, ni pensar. Se sentía mareado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía tragar.

Profirió una maldición sin darse cuenta. El soni do de su propia voz lo sobresaltó. El desprecio de su tono lo sorprendió.

Estaba maldiciendo a Isabella, la única mujer a la que había amado. La maldecía, aunque no tenía motivos concretos. No podía estar seguro de que no lo hubiera engañado.

El hecho de que hubiera sido infiel bastaría para desatar su cólera. Pero la posibilidad de que le hubiera ocultado el hecho de que iba a ser padre lo sacaba de quicio.

No sólo le había robado la posibilidad de tener entre sus brazos a su hija, sino la alegría de verla crecer, de ver cómo se le caía el primer diente, de presenciar sus primeros pasos y escuchar sus pri meras palabras.

Una inmensa sensación de vacío se apoderó de él, y sintió la necesidad de llorar; un deseo que no había experimentado desde que era un niño.

Jess.

Al pensar en su nombre, la sensación de vacío de su interior se incrementaba hasta convertirse en dolor físico.

Jess.

Se preguntaba si era suya, y si aquél sería el motivo por el que se sentía tan unido a ella. Nun ca había sentido nada parecido por ningún otro niño.

Tenía los ojos café marrón, como su madre.

Se preguntaba si Isabella habría sido capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como negarle el conocimiento de su propia hija.

Se recordó que a los dieciocho años era muy jo ven e inmadura. No había dado señas de estar cre ciendo durante su corto matrimonio.

Desde su punto de vista, lo único que recordaba era la petulancia de Isabella, sus ataques de histe ria, sus celos irracionales.

Su avidez y su pasión en la cama.

Y su deseo de tener un hijo. Con él.

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que averiguar la ver dad sobre la paternidad de Jess, y tal vez, sobre la infidelidad de Bella.

Pero no sabía cómo podría hacerlo sin hacer daño a la niña, destrozando su mundo.

No se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de interro gar a Jess, aprovechándose de su inocencia.

Sólo le quedaba Isabella.

Pero no sabía si sería sincera con él.

Por algún motivo, no podía imaginar a Isabella dejándose interrogar por él, y mucho menos, admi tiendo abiertamente alguna de sus sospechas.

Además, para mantener una conversación tan personal con ella necesitaría cierta intimidad. Y Bella había dejado claro que nunca quería dejar a Jess sola ni con una niñera.

Pero la semana siguiente estaría sola durante el día, mientras Jess estaba en el colegio.

La impaciencia le consumía los nervios. No quería esperar hasta la semana siguiente. Ni siquie ra quería esperar a que amaneciera. Se volvió para mirar el teléfono de la mesilla de noche.

Todos los átomos de su cuerpo lo impulsaban a llamarla inmediatamente para exigirle la verdad.

Luchó contra el impulso. Era tarde, muy tarde, y el sonido del teléfono podía molestar a Jess.

Suspiró, caminó hacia la cama, miró por última vez el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

Tendría que esperar a que llegara el momento, y comportarse con normalidad por lo menos hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Los pensamientos lo mantuvieron despierto du rante el resto de la noche.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas me han dicho que no dan comnmigo en facebook porque hay muchas personas con mi nombre. Bueno hay dos opciones para eso:  
1) Se van a mi perfil de FF y de ahí le pican al enlace que las lleva directo a mi facebook.  
2) La misma foto que tengo en este perfil es la de facebook ;)

_**Besos, K. O'Shea**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola chicas, vengo con una nueva adaptación.

**Esta historia le pertenece a Joan Hohl, la historia original lleva el mismo nombre. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Aguas profundas**

**Joan Hohl**

**Capítulo Ocho**

Isabella estaba colocando las cuchillas en la ba tidora, para preparar un puré de patatas, cuando sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada de Edward.

Dejó caer la batidora en la encimera, sin fuer zas.

— ¡Es Edward! —Gritó Jess, saliendo del come dor—. Voy a abrir.

Isabella se alegró de no ser ella quien lo reci biera. Tomó la batidora e intentó colocar las cuchi llas, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que era in capaz de hacerlo.

Se preguntó qué le pasaba. Pero lo sabía, por supuesto. Lo que le pasaba era Edward Cullen, por culpa de la atracción que sentía por él.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se sobresaltó al oír su voz, cerca, demasiado cerca de ella. Volvió a dejar caer la batidora.

— ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así! —exclamó volviéndose para mirarlo.

Tenía muy buen aspecto, con sus vaqueros des gastados, que se ajustaban a su esbelta cintura y sus estrechas caderas, con un jersey de perlé que mol deaba su pecho musculoso y sus hombros anchos. Como si no fuera suficiente, también olía bien. Su aroma combinaba una embriagadora mezcla de olores exóticos y masculinidad.

Maldijo su atractivo, que desataba sus sentidos.

—Te veo un poco nerviosa —dijo con cierta sa tisfacción.

—No estoy nerviosa —mintió—. Simplemente, me has asustado. No estoy acostumbrada a tener un hombre en casa.

— ¿De verdad?

La satisfacción de su voz era más evidente.

Isabella sabía que había metido la pata. Se pre guntó cómo podría salir airosa de la situación. Afortunadamente, Jess la libró del esfuerzo de en contrar una respuesta adecuada.

—Mamá —gritó desde el comedor—, ya he ter minado de poner la mesa. ¿Vamos a comer pronto? Estoy deseando salir.

Ya se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba unos va queros y una camiseta.

Isabella suspiró.

Edward rió.

Furiosa, se dio la vuelta, tomó las cuchillas y las introdujo de un golpe en las ranuras de la batidora.

—Puedes reírte —murmuró, sacando las patatas del fuego—. Pero no estás en posición de criar un hijo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Edward, apartándola de la encimera—. Yo lo haré.

Vació el agua del cacharro y puso las patatas en el recipiente de la batidora.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? —prosiguió.

Isabella apretó los labios para no contestar.

—Sí —dijo volviéndose hacia las patatas para no mirarlo—. Puedes sacar la sartén de tostar del horno mientras yo preparo el puré.

Sentía su presencia, inmóvil, detrás de ella. Al cabo de un momento que pareció eterno, Edward se volvió hacia la cocina.

Podía ser una estúpida, pensó más tarde, mien tras Jess y Edward charlaban animadamente du rante la comida. Pero por lo menos era una estúpi da competente.

La comida fue deliciosa. Por lo menos, era lo que indicaban las alabanzas de sus dos acompañan tes. Apenas había probado bocado, y ni siquiera se había fijado en el sabor de la comida.

•— ¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Jess impa ciente, levantándose de un salto.

Isabella abrió la boca para reprenderla por su falta de modales, pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Edward, mi rando a la niña con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No crees que deberíamos demostrar lo mucho que nos ha gustado la comida que ha preparado tu madre reco giendo nosotros la mesa?

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo Jess con desgana.

—No hace falta —protestó Isabella, impaciente por perderlo de vista—. Hoy recogeré yo —añadió miran do a su hija—. Podéis marcharos, no me importa.

—Gracias —gritó Jess, con una sonrisa, mien tras corría hacia la puerta—. Vamos, Edward, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Edward se quedó inmóvil durante un momento. Se limitó a mirarla levantando una ceja.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, por supuesto —se esforzó hasta conse guir una sonrisa—. No tengo nada mejor que ha cer.

—Podrías venir con nosotros.

—No, gracias.

Estaba deseando perderlo de vista de una vez.

Edward suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno, pues ya nos ayudarás a la vuelta.

— ¿A la vuelta? —Repitió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿A qué os tengo que ayudar?

—A enjuagar las conchas y a pintarlas —dijo mientras se marchaba.

Isabella se quedó mirando la puerta vacía, muda de horror. Iba a volver a casa con Jess.

Maravilloso.

Estupendo.

Espantoso.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba apretan do el paño de cocina con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tu madre ha sido muy amable al dejarte salir —comentó Edward mientras se dirigía a la plaza con Jess.

—Sí —asintió fuertemente—. La verdad es que es una buena madre.

Y una mujer muy excitante, añadió Edward para sí, recordando la repentina incomodidad que había sentido en la cocina, cerca de ella.

Isabella, la nueva Isabella, olía de forma muy distinta a la mujer que recordaba, pero en ningún caso se parecía a las mujeres que había conocido en el intervalo. '

La joven Isabella llevaba un perfume ligero, floral, y las mujeres que siguieron parecían empa parse con perfumes más caros, supuestamente atractivos.

Pero la nueva Isabella, más madura, rezumaba un olor irresistible, una combinación de comida, ja bón, champú y feminidad.

No era justo.

Sonrió de forma inconsciente, y miró a Jess. No podía dejar de preguntarse si era suya.

Esperaba que sí. Incluso aunque aquello signifi cara que Isabella lo había engañado al ocultarle su paternidad, quería que la niña fuera suya, el fruto suyo y de la mujer a la que ahora reconocía que nunca había dejado de amar.

— ¡Edward! — gritó Jess, interrumpiendo sus medi taciones—. ¿Vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar mi rando?

—Voy a ayudarte —le aseguró, siguiendo su ejemplo y quitándose los zapatos.

Riendo, dejaron los zapatos a un lado y empeza ron a buscar conchas. Jess le prestó una pala, y Edward se ofreció a llevar el cubo.

A lo largo de la tarde sintió varias veces la ten tación de interrogarla con sutileza, pero se contuvo. No le agradaba la idea de recordarle algo que pu diera resultarle doloroso.

No obstante, averiguó algunas cosas sobre ella, aunque menos personales, igualmente interesan tes.

—He sacado matrícula de honor en todas las evaluaciones, hasta ahora —le comentó.

—Felicidades —dijo Edward, sintiendo un orgullo inexplicable.

—Gracias, aunque la verdad es que no sé por qué me empeño en conseguirlo.

Edward tampoco lo sabía, pero le gustaría pensar que la inteligencia se transmitía por los genes.

Satisfechos con la compañía mutua, cavaron en silencio durante largo rato. Fue Jess la primera en romperlo, con una pregunta.

— ¿Has subido alguna vez a Ocean City mien tras estabas aquí?

—Desde luego. Subíamos una vez a la semana, para ir a los conciertos.

— ¡Nosotras también! —exclamó—. A mi ma dre le encantan esos conciertos, sobre todo cuando tocan música de películas.

Edward sonrió, recordando que Isabella siempre había preferido la música de las películas a la mú sica moderna, aunque también le gustaba.

—A mí también me encantan esos conciertos — le confesó.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, durante treinta o cuarenta segundos.

—Me gusta el tobogán acuático —dijo Jess de repente.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tobogán acuático?

—El que hay en el paseo marítimo de Ocean City.

—No tenía ni idea de que hubiera un tobo gán acuático en el paseo marítimo —dijo extra ñado.

—Vaya, veo que llevas mucho tiempo sin ir.

Edward rió.

—Sí, la verdad es que hace mucho que no voy. Catorce años, por lo menos.

En realidad, sabía que hacía catorce años, exac tamente.

—Pues deberías verlo. Es enorme.

—Me gustaría. Nunca he visto un tobogán acuá tico, ni enorme ni pequeño.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó mirándolo muy se ria—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos ca torce años? ¿Vivir en una cueva?

—Casi —contestó con sinceridad—. He pasado casi todo el tiempo concentrado en el trabajo.

—Ya sabes lo que se dice sobre la gente que desperdicia la vida con esas cosas.

Parecía tan adulta que Edward rió.

—Te parezco aburrido, ¿eh?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Creo que eres bastante divertido. Pero creo que deberías entrete nerte con más frecuencia.

— ¿Escapar a la rutina diaria?

—Sí —confirmó con vehemencia—. Es una pena que aún no haya llegado el verano. Estaría de vaca ciones, y podríamos ir al tobogán de Ocean City.

— ¿No podríamos ir una tarde después del cole gio?

La cara pecosa de Jess se iluminó. Pero después perdió el resplandor, y dejó caer los hombros.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Edward-—. ¿No quie res ir?

—Claro que sí, pero por las tardes refresca, así que no podría tirarme al agua.

—Por lo menos yo podría ver el tobogán. Po dríamos dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, y después cenar por ahí antes de volver.

— ¡Sí! —Sus ojos recuperaron la luz—. Podría mos cenar en la cafetería de Sommers Point. ¿La conoces?

—Sí —contestó, feliz—. ¿Sigue existiendo?

—Desde luego. Y la comida es muy buena.

Edward sonrió, recordando las excelentes comidas que había disfrutado allí cuando era más joven.

—Siempre lo fue. Entonces, ¿Trato hecho?

—Tendré que pedir permiso a mi madre. Es bas tante estricta, y no suele dejarme salir entre sema na. Ya sabes, los deberes y todo eso.

—Sí, todo eso. Es bastante importante, ¿sabes?

—Sí, supongo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero a veces hay cosas más interesantes.

—Te diré una cosa. Elegiremos un día que no tengas muchos deberes e intentaremos convencer a tu madre para que te deje salir, ¿de acuerdo?

Jess se iluminó como un árbol de navidad, y se puso a dar saltos de alegría.

—Sí, de acuerdo —de repente abrió los ojos—. ¿Qué te parece el viernes? Nunca nos ponen debe res los viernes.

Mirándola, Edward sintió que su interior se en cogía, para luego estallar de satisfacción. Sintió el deseo irresistible de dar saltos de alegría jun to a ella, pero se recordó que tenía que compor tarse como un adulto, de modo que le tendió la mano.

—Trato hecho.

—Trato hecho —convino Jess, dándole una pal mada en la mano en vez de estrechársela.

El sol se ponía cuando dejaron de buscar con chas. No habían encontrado ninguna que fuera es pecialmente interesante.

—No te decepciones tanto —dijo Eddie—. Ya en contraremos algo mejor la próxima vez.

Jess suspiró.

—A lo mejor habríamos tenido más éxito si nos hubiéramos ido a pescar.

—A lo mejor.

Edward pensó que tendría que llevar a cabo una pesca distinta más tarde, después de que Jess se fuera a la cama.

Estaba impaciente. Las conjeturas lo estaban destrozando. Quería respuestas, y estaba decidido a que Isabella se las diera antes de que terminara la noche.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas me han dicho que no dan comnmigo en facebook porque hay muchas personas con mi nombre. Bueno hay dos opciones para eso:  
1) Se van a mi perfil de FF y de ahí le pican al enlace que las lleva directo a mi facebook.  
2) La misma foto que tengo en este perfil es la de facebook ;)

_**Besos, K. O'Shea**_


	9. Capitulo 9 FINAL

Hola chicas, vengo con una nueva adaptación.

**Esta historia le pertenece a Joan Hohl, la historia original lleva el mismo nombre. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Aguas profundas**

**Joan Hohl**

**Capítulo Nueve FINAL**

Isabella oyó a los buscadores de conchas antes de verlos. El sonido de la risa de Edward, mezclada con la de Jess, le llegó a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Como ocurría siempre, el sonido de la risa de su hija le provocó una sonrisa. Pero le temblaban los labios, porque como siempre, el sonido de la risa de Edward le provocaba estremecimientos.

No era justo, pensó. Simplemente, no era justo que siguiera teniendo aquel efecto sobre ella des pués de tantos años.

Oyó sus pasos en el porche. Hizo acopio de compostura rápidamente, enderezó la espalda y los recibió en la puerta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal? —preguntó en tono jovial—. ¿Ha béis encontrado algo interesante?

—No —murmuró Jess disgustada—. Lo de siempre.

—Es una pena.

Miró a los ojos a Edward, y supo inmediata mente que había cometido un error.

Estaba detrás de Jess, y miraba a la niña con ca riño.

—Pero hemos levantado con las palas gran par te de la playa —bromeó Edward—. ¿Verdad?

—Desde luego —convino Jess—. Y ahora esta mos muertos de hambre, ¿verdad?

Edward rió y asintió.

Isabella volvió a estremecerse.

No era sólo injusto. Era casi criminal.

—No os preocupéis —dijo sorprendiéndose por su tono desenfadado—. No habéis sido los únicos en trabajar esta tarde. Mientras cavabais en la playa he preparado una ensalada, un montón de empare dados y un pastel de fresas. Podéis lavaros mien tras pongo la mesa.

El silencio reinaba en la casa.

Jess estaba durmiendo.

Después del bullicio que habían montado Edward y la niña durante la cena, pintando extraños anima les y caras aún más extrañas en las conchas, Isabella se sentía feliz de poder descansar un rato an tes de irse a la cama. La pena era que no estaba sola.

Edward estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, leyendo sus revistas.

Aparte de arrebatarle la revista de las manos y echarlo a empujones, algo que estaba de todas for mas por encima de sus posibilidades físicas, o de ser directamente grosera y decirle que se largara, no sabía cómo conseguir sacarlo de allí.

Lógicamente, dadas las circunstancias, el silen cio tardó poco en hacerse tenso.

Cuando Edward dejó la revista a un lado, el sonido de las páginas que se cerraban tuvo en Isabella el efecto de un cañonazo.

Se incorporó de un salto.

Edward levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Me has asustado —explicó nerviosa.

Edward frunció el ceño. Se levantó y caminó hasta el sillón en el que ella estaba sentada, muy rígida, en el borde.

— ¿Me tienes miedo, Isabella? —preguntó con cierta impaciencia y algo de enfado.

— ¿Que si te tengo miedo? —negó con la cabe za—. No, claro que no.

Edward le llevó la mano a la cara y le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. Isabella se en cogió, y el ceño de Edward se profundizó.

—Nunca te haría nada malo.

Isabella bajó la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró—. Lo siento, lo que pasa es que...

Su voz se desvaneció, perdida en las sensacio nes que le provocaba la caricia de Edward.

—Eddie —dijo en un susurro.

—Bella.

Apartó la mano para sustituirla con los labios.

Era una locura, y Isabella lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para besarlo en la boca.

El contacto la desarmó, y en cuanto Edward le de volvió el beso supo que estaba perdida.

La llama de la pasión que siempre habían com partido volvió a encenderse, con más fuerza que nunca. El miedo y el sentido común de Isabella se desvanecieron.

No importaba el peligro. No importaba nada. Nada más que aquel hombre, el único hombre que podía hacer que se sintiera viva.

Sin protestar, se dejó besar y acariciar, devol viéndole los besos y las caricias.

Era joven de nuevo. Volvía a tener dieciocho años, y deseaba con avidez la posesión del hombre al que amaba.

El sillón era demasiado pequeño para los dos. Isabella murmuró una aceptación sin palabras cuando Edward la arrastró a la alfombra.

Las llamas de la pasión los devoraban. Impa ciente por estar con él, por hacerse una con él, le arrancó la ropa y se dejó desnudar.

No dijeron nada. No hacía falta. Las palabras estaban de más; las acciones decían todo lo que ha bía que decir. Los mensajes silenciosos de sus cuerpos eran suficientes.

Edward se colocó sobre ella y la penetró con una prisa desesperada, acumulada durante trece años de separación.

Isabella contuvo la respiración. Era como la pri mera vez.

De repente Edward se quedó inmóvil y la miró confuso.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo con cierta sorpresa—. Es evidente que hace tiempo que no estás con un hombre. No pretendía hacerte daño.

—No te preocupes. No me has hecho daño —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Es... maravilloso.

— ¿De verdad? A mí también me lo parece — susurró contra sus labios—. Es como volver a casa.

—Sí, oh, sí —gritó Isabella, pidiéndole más.

Edward era un hombre fuerte, pero no lo bastante para resistirse a sus peticiones. Murmurando su nombre, empezó a mover el cuerpo en una danza erótica de expresión física en la que no hacían falta palabras.

El roce de sus cuerpos desató la tensión dentro de Isabella, hasta que estuvo segura de que no po día soportar más placer y estalló en una cascada de emociones, tan intensa que gritó en voz alta su nombre.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Bella!

El grito de Edward sonó a la vez.

Agotada, abrazó fuertemente a Edward, que se en contraba encima de ella. Le encantaban todas las sensaciones, hasta la de la alfombra en la espalda.

Edward. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensarlo. Lo que había dicho era cierto. Estar con él, unida en el más íntimo de los abrazos, era como volver a casa.

Tal vez había cometido un error al entregarse a él, pero no era capaz de arrepentirse.

Lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado.

Edward estaba tumbado de espaldas en la alfom bra, tapándose los ojos con un brazo, respirando agitadamente, relajándose después de algo casi de masiado perfecto para ser real.

Pero había sido real, mucho más real que ningu na otra vez desde que se separó de Bella.

Se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba. Había sido mejor aún que con ella, en el pasado.

A pesar de que lo había engañado.

De repente, aquella certeza sacudió su cuerpo y su mente.

Quería apartarse de ella y sufrir en silencio, pero era fuerte, y los hombres fuertes no huían, sino que se quedaban y luchaban para defender lo suyo.

Se apartó el brazo de los ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirar la cara de la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida.

— ¿No volviste a casarte nunca?

A pesar de que habló en voz muy baja, sobresal tó a Isabella con su pregunta. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No —contestó humedeciéndose los labios—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Muy fácil. En tu buzón pone Isabella Cullen.

—Sí, claro.

Cerró los ojos.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —Dijo Edward de repente—. En el calor del momento, a ninguno de los dos se nos ha ocurrido tomar precauciones. Si te has que dado embarazada, ¿me lo dirás esta vez?

— ¿Qué? —Isabella abrió los ojos de golpe—. ¿De qué me hablas?

—De Jess —contestó, sintiéndose más cansado que en toda su vida—. Es hija mía, ¿verdad?

— ¡No!

—Bella, por favor, no me mientas ahora —dijo con la voz cargada de emoción.

Isabella se sentó en el suelo, se incorporó y lo miró fijamente.

—No miento, Edward. Jess no es hija tuya.

Edward cerró los ojos, para protegerse de la verdad que brillaba en los ojos de Isabella.

—Desearía de todo corazón que fuera tu hija — añadió Isabella.

Aquel susurro tuvo la fuerza de un grito.

Lleno de dolor, porque había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que la hija de Isabella fuera también suya, y sorprendentemente, porque quería a Jess como si fuera su hija, se incorporó y paralizó a Isabella con una mirada.

—Entonces, ¿me fuiste infiel? —preguntó con voz quebrada.

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Isabella indigna da—. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo así?

— ¡Me atrevo porque necesito saberlo!

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque la quiero muchísimo.

— ¿De verdad? —la voz de Isabella se suavi zó—. Oh, Edward...

— ¿Quién...?

Se interrumpió. Aunque necesitaba saberlo, no quería oírlo.

— ¿Quién es su padre? —preguntó al fin.

—Un hombre al que no conozco.

— ¿Qué? —sacudió la cabeza, confuso—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Isabella suspiró.

—Es muy sencillo. Simplemente, no conoces los detalles sobre la historia de Jess.

—De acuerdo —se contuvo para no gritar a Isabella—. Ponme al día.

Isabella bajó la vista, y pareció sorprenderse al ver que estaba desnuda.

—Tengo que vestirme —dijo levantándose.

Edward la sujetó por la muñeca.

—Antes que nada, cuéntamelo.

Isabella lo miró con rebeldía.

—Deja que me vista. Tenemos que vestirnos. ¿Y si Jess se despierta y baja? ¿Quieres que nos en cuentre... así?

—Tienes razón —dijo soltándola con desga na—. ¿Dónde puedo lavarme?

—El servicio está en el pasillo, debajo de las es caleras —dijo mientras recogía la ropa—. Ahora mismo bajo.

Se alejó corriendo y subió a toda prisa.

Edward se limpió con la misma meticulosidad con que desempeñaba todas sus tareas. Terminó bastan te antes de que Isabella volviera. Mientras tanto, impaciente, se mantuvo ocupado preparando un café, seguro de que los dos lo necesitarían.

Se dijo que, en realidad, no tenía derecho a exi gir a Isabella que le contara los detalles sobre la paternidad de Jess. Si no era hija suya, y no tenía motivos para pensar que Isabella no fuera sincera, no podía pedirle que le contase algo tan íntimo.

Afortunadamente, cuando Isabella bajó a la co cina parecía dispuesta a confiar en él.

—Jess sabe que no soy su madre biológica — espetó a bocajarro.

— ¿Qué?

Aquella afirmación lo sorprendió tanto que es tuvo a punto de escaldarse con el café que estaba sirviendo en una taza.

La sonrisa triunfante de Isabella le dijo que es peraba aquella reacción.

—Es una larga y triste historia —continuó.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward, entregándole una taza de café—. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Siéntate, relájate, y cuéntame todo lo que quieras que sepa.

Isabella dudó, como si su reacción le diera mie do.

—Siéntate, por favor —continuó Edward en el tono más suave que pudo poner—. Te prometo que seré bueno.

Su intento de rebajar la tensión no fue demasia do afortunado, pero por lo menos consiguió arran car una débil sonrisa a Isabella.

—De acuerdo.

Se sentó delante de él, agarró la taza con las dos manos y respiró profundamente.

—Después del divorcio —empezó a explicar— decidí volver a la universidad para terminar la ca rrera.

Edward frunció el ceño. No sabía qué podían tener que ver los estudios de Isabella con los padres de Jess.

—Espera —dijo Isabella alzando la mano, al ver que iba a interrumpirla—. Déjame seguir. Como estaba estudiando magisterio, me puse a tra bajar en una guardería para familias sin ingresos.

Se detuvo para beber un trago de café, y se que dó con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

—Sigue —dijo Edward con gentileza.

—Poco después de empezar a trabajar allí cono cí a una chica joven, una viuda que tenía una hija de dos meses.

— ¿Jess?

—Sí —una sonrisa de ternura adornó sus labios, y sus ojos se empañaron—. Era preciosa, diminuta y muy delicada. Ángela, su madre, estaba sola y asustada. Nos hicimos muy buenas amigas rápidamen te. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, y confió en mí.

— ¿Era madre soltera? —preguntó Edward, aunque Isabella le había dicho que era viuda.

—Oh, no. Era hija de su marido. Se fugaron juntos, porque sus padres no aprobaban la relación. Pensaban que Ángela no era suficiente buena para su hijo, porque no era de buena familia.

Se detuvo de nuevo para beber un trago de café, esta vez para humedecerse la garganta. Edward guar dó silencio.

—Ángela me dijo —prosiguió— que eran muy fe lices, a pesar de los problemas. También me dijo que su marido y ella estaban encantados con su hija.

Volvió a guardar silencio, para dejar escapar un suspiro que rompió el corazón de Edward y le advirtió que lo peor estaba por llegar.

Estaba en lo cierto. Cuando Isabella volvió a hablar su voz estaba cargada de emoción.

—El marido de Ángela insistió en que era mejor que no llevaran a la niña a la guardería nada más nacer, así que tenía que trabajar en dos sitios dis tintos para poder mantener a la familia. No tenía coche, y para ahorrar, iba andando a todas partes. Estaba muy cansado. Lo atropello un coche mien tras cruzaba una calle. El conductor se dio a la fuga.

—Dios mío —murmuró Edward—. ¿Y Ángela, y Jess?

—Se quedaron solas. Sin familia ni amigos a los que recurrir. Ángela volvió a trabajar, y por eso tenía que dejar a Jess en la guardería en la que trabajaba. La invité a compartir conmigo la casa que me dejaste en el divorcio.

—No me sorprende —dijo Edward con una sonri sa—. Siempre tuviste un gran corazón.

—Tal vez —dijo Isabella, devolviéndole la son risa.

—Pero aún no me has explicado por qué Jess te llama "mamá".

La sonrisa de Isabella se desvaneció, sustituida por una expresión de dolor.

—Ángela tenía una salud muy delicada. Por su puesto, estaba preocupada por el futuro de su hija. Me pidió permiso para nombrarme su tutora en el testamento, por si moría antes de que Jess alcanza ra la mayoría de edad, y dije que sí.

— ¿Y Ángela murió?

—Sí —dijo con un sollozo—. Creo que no po día vivir sin él. Era mi amiga, y le di mi palabra — miró a su alrededor, con los ojos llenos de lágri mas—. Siempre había recordado esta casa, esta ciudad, como un lugar de felicidad y esperanza, así que cuando los Whitlock decidieron vender la casa hace diez años... —se humedeció los labios— ven dí la casa que me diste y compré ésta, para vivir aquí. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Edward se levantó y se arrodilló junto a ella para abrazarla.

—Bella, querida mía —murmuró contra su pelo—. Has hecho un excelente trabajo. Jess es una niña feliz, y encantadora. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Pero no lo entiendes —lloró, apartándose de él—. También lleva tu apellido. Utilicé sin escrú pulos tu apellido y tu posición para adoptarla. Aunque te guardaba rencor por la dedicación que po nías en el trabajo durante nuestro matrimonio, no dudé a la hora de usar tu apellido para conseguir lo que quería.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Edward, sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Isabella.

— ¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó con un ves tigio de esperanza en la voz.

—No, claro que no. Todo lo contrario —le aseguró, tomando su rostro entre las manos—. Bella, oh, Bella. He sido tan estúpido... tan estúpi do y tan egoísta... Durante todos estos años, mientras seguía mis ambiciones, pensando que el éxito en los negocios era lo más importante... Ahora, cuando es demasiado tarde, me doy cuen ta de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba cuando te nía tu amor.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que sea demasiado tarde?

Edward se quedó inmóvil, mientras dentro de su pecho, su corazón se henchía de esperanza.

— ¿Estás diciendo lo que me gustaría pensar que estás diciendo?

—Hace un rato, cuando... dijiste que debía ha cer mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre...

Edward asintió. Le daba miedo hablar. Le daba miedo respirar.

—Hace mucho tiempo —prosiguió Isabella, en un susurro—. Te amo, Edward. Siempre te he amado. Nunca fui capaz de estar con otro hombre.

Edward cerró los ojos, emocionado. Estaba eufóri co. Quería gritar a pleno pulmón que la amaba, pero sólo consiguió hablar con voz entrecortada.

—Y yo nunca he amado a nadie más que a ti. Por favor, deja que te ayude a criar a Jess —le rogó—. Te amo. Quiero mucho a Jess. Déjame que forme parte de vuestras vidas. Bella, te estoy pi diendo que te vuelvas a casar conmigo.

Isabella le pasó la mano por el pelo, estreme ciéndolo.

—Esta vez quiero que estés muy seguro, Edward. Porque si nos volvemos a casar no volveré a soltarte. Me pegaré a ti como una lapa.

—Eso espero —murmuró—. Porque yo tampo co te soltaré a ti.

— ¿Qué te había dicho, papá? ¿A que es estu pendo?

Edward miró la cara pecosa de la que pronto sería legalmente su hija y sintió que su corazón se enco gía de amor.

—Desde luego —convino riendo, mirando el tobogán acuático—. Es una pena que haga tanto frío.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Edward se había tragado el orgullo y había desnudado su corazón frente a Isabella. Tres meses llenos de ri sas y amor. Pero, aunque estaban a principios de septiembre, empezaba a hacer frío.

Bella estaba embarazada de nueve semanas y Edward se había mostrado encantado con la idea. Amaba a Isabella como jamás querría a nadie y la sola idea de tener otro hijo con ella, lo hacía sentir embargado de emoción y devoción hacía su esposa, su mujer nuevamente.

—Sí —suspiró Jess.

Isabella, al otro lado de Edward, lo abrazó y se in clinó para sonreír a su hija.

—El verano que viene llegará antes de que te des cuenta, cariño —le aseguró—, y volveremos a Ocean City —miró a su marido—. ¿Verdad que sí, cariño?

Edward miró a las dos mujeres más bellas del mundo. Apretó el brazo que mantenía entorno a la cintura de Bella y le dio un apretón amoroso a los hombros de Jess.

—Desde luego —prometió—. Haremos un montón de cosas juntos.

Se lo prometió y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, jamás volvería a ser un esclavo del trabajo. No cuando tenía una maravillosa familia. Su familia.

— ¿Como pescar? —preguntó Jess.

—Como pescar —repitió, riendo por dentro de su chiste privado.

Fin.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Sé que les sorprende el final y lamento decirles que no hay epílogo.  
Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. De verdad me motivan a seguir acá. ¡Gracias!

Chicas, muchas me han dicho que no dan comnmigo en facebook porque hay muchas personas con mi nombre. Bueno hay dos opciones para eso:  
1) Se van a mi perfil de FF y de ahí le pican al enlace que las lleva directo a mi facebook.  
2) La misma foto que tengo en este perfil es la de facebook ;)

_**Besos, K. O'Shea**_


End file.
